powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Mr. Ratwell
Mr. Ratwell is a crossbow-wielding rat ,director and love themed monster who serves as the primary villain of the episode "I Love Lothor". Character History Mr. Ratwell was summoned by Marah and Kapri, and recruited to start off Lothor's television career. Unfortunately, he accidentally made fun of Lothor and was about to get blasted until he calmed him down by explaining to Lothor that he can help him. Meanwhile, Marah and Kapri use his magical love pellets, and accidentally make Cam and Blake fall in love with Tori. While Lothor's career in the television was a success, Zurgane spotted the Navy and Green Rangers at the beach (both who are battling to win Tori's heart), he tells Mr. Ratwell to go after the two Ninja Storm Rangers, the monster refusal, but Zurgane angry force Mr. Ratwell to go after the two Ninja Storm Rangers. He spots them and attacks, the two Rangers morphed and still continue to fight each other. Tori comes in and tries to break them up but to no avail. Mr. Ratwell grows more and more annoyed and was about to fire. Tori morphed into the Blue Wind Ranger, but she gets blasted. The other Rangers came in to help, but they too get blasted. The Navy Ranger comes in and protects the Blue Ranger (who is badly hurt) from Mr. Ratwell's energy lasers. But no matter how much he fires, the Navy Ranger will not stay down (due to being under the power of love). Mr. Ratwell was about to fire again until the Navy Ranger grabs his arm, forcing the monster to drop his bow and landing a hard hitting blow on the monster's chest. Thanks to the Green Ranger handing the Navy Ranger his Navy Antler, he was able to combine his Thunder Staff and the Navy Antler to ultimately destroy Mr. Ratwell and thus removing the love spell from everyone (including several teenage girls). He gets enlarge by the Scroll of Empowerment. The Green Ranger summons the Samurai Star Megazord and the Thunder Rangers summon the Thunder Megazord to battle Mr. Ratwell. They combined their Zords to form the new Samurai Thunder Megazord. Mr. Ratwell was no match and was destroyed permanently by the Samurai Thunder Megazord's Mega Lasers. Mr. Ratwell was next seen in an alternate dimension. Personality Mr. Ratwell's personality is very similar to that of a movie or TV director. He loves to work at television studios, and can get a bit annoyed if something doesn't go well as he planned in his scripts. Powers and Abilities * Teleportation: Mr. Ratwell can teleport to any location at will. Arsenal *'Crossbow:' Mr. Ratwell is armed with a crossbow that can fire two different type of projectiles. **'Spike Balls, Claws: '''From the top part of the Crossbow he can fire a three-clawed hand and or Spike Balls in rapid succession that will turn into yellow energy lasers. **'Energy Lasers: From the front part of the Crossbow he can fire red 'or yellow energy lasers in rapid succession. *'Love Potion Tablets: 'Mr, Ratwell carry's a box of heart shape tablets that, when eaten can make any one fall in love; the spell will be remove if he is destroyed. *'Camera Love Box: '''Anybody that watches the show in his camera will fall in love, the spell will be remove if he is destroyed. Behind the Scenes Portrayal *Mr. Ratwell is voiced by Mark Wright. He is also the voice Bopp-a-Roo and Amphibidor . Notes *He is the first monster to be fought by the Samurai Thunder Megazord. *His final quote "That's a wrap" is a reference to what directors usually say when a scene in a movie is finished. *His voice is reminiscent of comic actor Paul Lynde See also Category:Ninja Storm Category:Ninja Storm Monsters